yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Infobox settlement/doc
This template should be used to produce an Infobox for human settlements (cities, towns, villages, communities) as well as other administrative districts, counties, provinces, et cetera - in fact, any subdivision below the level of a country, for which should be used. Parameters are described in the table below. For questions see the talk page. Redirects and calls At least other templates call this one and title=Special:WhatLinksHere/Template:Infobox_settlement&namespace=10&hidetrans=1&hidelinks=1}} many templates redirect here. Usage *'Important': Please enter all numeric values in a raw, unformatted fashion. References are to be included in their respective section footnotes field. Numeric values that are not "raw" may create an "Expression error". Raw values will be automatically formatted by the template. If you find a raw value is not formatted in your usage of the template, please post a notice on the discussion page for this template. * An expression error may also occur when any coordinate parameter has a value, but one or more coordinate parameters are blank or invalid. Basic blank template, ready to cut and paste. See the next section for a copy of the template with all parameters and comments. See the table below that for a full description of each parameter. Using metric units Using non-metric units Complete empty syntax, with comments This copy of the template lists all parameters except for some of the repeating numbered parameters which are noted in the comments. Comments here should be brief; see the table below for full descriptions of each parameter. Parameter names and descriptions Example from Detroit -- Note Pipe characters are in front of the line of cell data, instead of at the end of the line, which simplify the spacing: . |pushpin_map =USA |pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Michigan |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Wayne |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1701 |established_title2 = Incorporation |established_date2 = 1806 |government_footnotes = |government_type = Mayor-Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Dave Bing |leader_party = D |leader_title1 = City Council |leader_name1 = |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |area_total_sq_mi = 143.0 |area_land_sq_mi = 138.8 |area_water_sq_mi = 4.2 |area_urban_sq_mi = 1295 |area_metro_sq_mi = 3913 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 600 |population_footnotes = |population_as_of = 2008 |population_total = 912062 |population_rank = 11th in U.S. |population_urban = 3903377 |population_metro = 4425110 |population_blank1_title = CSA |population_blank1 = 5354225 |population_density_sq_mi= auto |population_demonym = Detroiter |population_note = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 313 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-22000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1617959 |blank2_name = Major airport |blank2_info = Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport (DTW) |website = |footnotes = }} Microformat Settlement Settlement af:Sjabloon:Inligtingskas Nedersetting ar:قالب:Infobox Settlement az:Şablon:Şəhər bg:Шаблон:Селище ca:Plantilla:Infotaula de municipi cs:Šablona:Infobox sídla světa da:Skabelon:Infoboks by de:Vorlage:Infobox Ort dsb:Pśedłoga:Infokašćik Město es:Plantilla:Ficha de entidad subnacional eo:Ŝablono:Urbokadro fa:الگو:دادان شهر hsb:Předłoha:Město lv:Veidne:Infobox Settlement hu:Sablon:Infobox város hy:Կաղապար:Տեղեկաքարտ Բնակավայր hr:Predložak:Infookvir naselje ia:Patrono:Infobox Settlement mk:Шаблон:Инфокутија-населено место mr:साचा:माहितीचौकट शहर ja:Template:Infobox Settlement ka:თარგი:ინფოდაფა დასახლება ko:틀:도시 정보 nl:Sjabloon:Infobox plaats no:Mal:Infoboks by pt:Predefinição:Info/Assentamento ro:Format:Infobox Localitate ru:Шаблон:НП simple:Template:Infobox City sl:Predloga:Infopolje Naselje fi:Malline:Kaupunki2 sv:Mall:Stadsfakta th:แม่แบบ:กล่องข้อมูล เมือง tr:Şablon:Bilgi kutusu yerleşim uk:Шаблон:Картка:Місто ur:سانچہ:Infobox settlement vi:Tiêu bản:Tóm tắt về thành phố zh:Template:Infobox Settlement